Errr Surprise?
by dizzles
Summary: It's Tohru's birthday, and of course she hasn't mentioned it to the Sohmas! Watch them cobble together a surprise for the one they owe so much. **Happy Birthday Eve and Franki**


OK, this is an extra special surprise birthday present for my very best friends, Eve and Franki, who were 14 on the 12th and 20th of Feb (yes I know it's late…). They're the best friends ever, so I hope they enjoy the story that I wrote just for them…and everyone else too, obviously. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

"TOHRU!!"

Uo glomped Tohru as she stepped into the homeroom, whilst Hana drifted over to her, smiling. Kyo just stood in the doorway, staring at them.

"D'ya mind, Yankee, some people would actually like to come in and sit down without being knocked unconscious!" he barked, scowling.

"Shut your face, Orangey," Uo retorted.

"Arisa," Hana added, calmly, "It may be a good idea to at least loosen your grip on Tohru, before you stop her circulation. We don't want her to spend her birthday in Accident and Emergency."

Uo leapt backwards. "Oh, yeah…sorry Tohru."

Her friend looked up at her. "No really, it's fine Uo, please, I'm OK." However, she was blushing so much that her face was beginning to resemble a strawberry. Meanwhile, Kyo was spluttering in the background.

"It's your birthday!?!?!" he erupted with, finally. "Why the hell didn't you tell us!!?"

Tohru's blush deepened, and she immediately began stuttering excuses and apologies. Uo and Hana looked at each other. Typical Tohru. She never wanted to put anyone to any trouble, but still…it was her birthday. Taking her by the arms, they dragged her over to her desk, where her surprise was waiting.

Yuki walked into the homeroom, a few minutes later, the minutes of a particularly uneventful student council meeting in his hand. He was greeted with the site of Tohru, picking her way hesitantly through a pile of tissue paper, parcels and gift bags. To one side, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani watched over her, smiling. The stupid cat was sitting on the desk opposite sulking. Unfortunately, he was the first one to notice the rat's arrival…

"Did you know it was Tohru's birthday?!" he exclaimed, rounding on his cousin.

Yuki blinked. "It's your birthday?" he asked, turning to Tohru, who currently had a scrap of yellow tissue paper in her hair.

"Um…yeah…" she muttered, bowing her head. "Errrr, surprise?"

The rat sighed inwardly. Of course she had not mentioned it. Birthdays required fuss, and planning, and people being put to trouble. It was against Tohru's nature to do anything like that.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Honda," he said, smiling at her – and ignoring the hisses emitting from the Prince Yuki Fanclub, "Is there anything particular you'd like as a present? It seems only right that we (he stared pointedly at Kyo, who was still fuming) should get you something, in return for all the work you do around th-"

Tohru leapt to her feet, clutching a yellow purse covered in chibi cats. "No, I couldn't possibly!! I do the cooking and cleaning in return for being allowed to stay at Shigure's house, I don't need anything else! Really, Yuki it's fine! I have Hana and Uo's presents, and the cookbook my grandfather gave me, and the money my aunt sent me. I couldn't possibly put you to any trouble. I'm fine really," she quibbled, eyes shining. The rat sighed, as the scrap of tissue paper drifted from her head to the floor. This was exactly what he had expected to happen.

"Your aunt," Kyo muttered, his bangs hiding his eyes. The same aunt who had practically kicked her out of her own home, and accused her of…If he ever met her…

"Yes, my aunt sent me ¥1 000," Tohru told him, her permanent smile creeping back onto her face. "It's very kind of her, since I haven't seen her for about a year."

The bell sounded, and there was a sudden scrape of furniture as students hurried to their seats. Tohru, Saki and Arisa began clearing the wrapping paper from the desk. Yuki turned and started. Kyo was standing at his shoulder.

"We have to do something for her," he muttered, gazing at Tohru, as she tried to convince her friends that she was fine clearing up on her own.

The rat followed his eyes. "Definitely."

SOOOO what do you think?

This will be wrapped up in about 5 chapters, making the estimated time of finishing about 2015…I know, I'm terrible at updating

anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVE AND FRANKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(and remember guys, I love hearing what you think so review, Review, REVIEW!!!)


End file.
